Mates
by seastar529
Summary: Its Mating season and i know this is supposed to be a spring thing but i thought of it now so happy 6 months until spring :). Anyway Beast boy loves robin and robin loves beast boy, so this mating season is going to have a little different things to do! This is slash, Robin X Beast boy! Read and Review


Mates

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Warning: Yaoi

/…/ is the beast talking to beast boy

\...\ is beast boy talking to beast

#######################

Beast boy sighed as he watched the team's leader working non-stop in the gym from stress, it was unhealthy! He could feel the beast stirring at that thought if it was one thing they could agree on was their love of Robin. The one they were thinking about didn't notice the green one was he kept whacking away at the punching bag never stopping the flow even as sweat poured down his face glistening in the dim lighting.

/Go stop him from this he is going to die of over exertion if he keeps this up/

\He won't listen to me I am not his mate, he wants Starfire! Now don't bother me I'm watching him\

/No you're stalking him, which you wont have to do if my plans succeed/

\What plan is this? And what do you mean I won't have to stalk him, which I'm not\

/Mating season is coming on be sure to get on his really good side, and then he is all ours! It's perfect he'll easily except us/

\Humans don't work like that they tend to want slow things, you want to make it so that we are bonded very early\

/He is rightfully ours! And to have others want claim to him is unforgivable/

\Alright this is what we'll do….\

##################################

It was one month into spring and Robin was noticing weird behavior from his secret crush. The green teen has been for lack of better word submissive, but only to him. Whenever he asked the teen to do something he did it in no time and yet he never did anything for the others. Yes, Robin has a crush on Beast boy he loved the goofy acts, the way he always tried to cheer everyone up, and the way he always came through! This behavior though was very enjoyable as well, his crush was acting like he was the only one he needed and Robin loved it.

Robin was sitting on the couch when he felt a weight in his lap. He looked down to see a green golden retriever head resting there eyes closed and looking content. Not being able to resist he started to pet the ears getting something that suspiciously felt like a purr from the dog and the tail to wag really fast.

They sat there for a while before Beast boy suddenly got up and ran out, fearing he was hurt or something along those lines Robin ran after him. The door was already closed when he got to the shape shifter's room, and so he knocked gently speaking up, "Hey are you alright in there you ran really sudden!"

"I'm fine really, just stay out please you can't come in here right now!" Beast boy yelled his voice cracking.

Robin took out his master key, like he was going to stay away! "I'm coming in," he says and then opens the door.

The first thing he sees is the changeling writhing on the floor, gasping for breath like a fish out of water! He clawed at the floor in a way that showed he wanted something in this daze but wasn't able to get it!

"What is going on?" Robin screams before a last shiver of pain came and went and the shape shifter groaned getting up.

"I got too close to you at the wrong tike sorry," Beast boy sighed knowing that now he had to explain, "It's mating season."

"Wait they have that for shape shifters!" Robin exclaimed.

"Unfortunately yes and you are someone I can't help to want!" he said before slapping both hands over his mouth that wasn't supposed to come out!

Robin smirked lightly, he liked this explanation. Making sure he didn't look eager he went and knelt down next to the younger one. When he looked up the raven haired boy pressed their lips together harshly pushing them back to the floor. This gained a gasp and entrance to the other mouth. They kissed for a little longer but then the need to breathe lest they drown appeared. Beast boy smiled lightly before his eyes widen and he tries to get away.

"What is wrong this time?" Robin groans.

"You may like me but I doubt that you want me as your mate!" Beast boy whimpers.

"Who said that? But what is mating? And how do you do it?" Robin questioned, he had a feeling of what it was but if he was right he wanted to fluster the younger!

"Well mating is kind of like a bonding ceremony between an alpha and a beta or alpha female, once it happens its like human marriage kind of. You are an alpha easily, no matter if you are a human or not, and I am a beta. After the mating, they are together and the beta basically belongs to the alpha, he is the leader of the pack after all! Mating is well, you know!" he flustered greatly and since he was in such a great mood after that explanation (owning and having Beast boy all to himself) he took pity on him.

"Alright then I propose a deal, we date like humans for a few months and before the end of mating season we decide do we want to mate have more time or remain friends, and this doesn't affect the team at all!" Robin spoke up making the green teen nod happily.

"Mating season finishes at the middle of summer so we have about three months and I have to warn you this if we do mate, I can bear!" Beast boy sighed, Robin smirked lightly, and he liked that too.

##################################

What did you guys think I am thinking of making more chapters to this but I have others stories too! No flames please this came to my head just now! Review!


End file.
